


Kissing Gavin Free

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gavin and Michael are having their usual sleep overs at Michael’s house. Gavin confesses to Michael that he has kissed someone, a male someone. Michael’s curiosity gets the best of him.</p><p>Originally Posted Here: http://thatmavin.tumblr.com/post/60759861692/kissing-gavin-free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Gavin Free

The wooden stairs creaked under Gavin’s feet.

“Shh, moron!” Michael’s head turned to look up at the lanky Brit behind him and scold him in a hushed tone. Gavin covered his mouth so he wouldn’t giggle loudly.

“Sorry, Michael.” Gavin said as he followed the redhead down the stairs and into the kitchen. Michael opened up the fridge, the light illuminated his face as he peered inside. Gavin begins opening and closing cabinet doors gently. “Where do you keep the bloody cookies in your house?” He frowns as with every opened door he finds pots, pans, and other general kitchen supplies.

“Pantry.” Michael says as he grabs a carton of chocolate milk and a can of whipped cream.

“No soda?” Gavin looks up at his best friend who shakes his head.

“Nothing but grapefruit juice left in there.” Michael sets the milk and whipped cream down. Gavin retrieves cookies from the pantry. “Anything else?”

“Nah, let’s go.” Gavin says and they trail back up the stairs. As they turn the corner in the dark hall, Gavin stumbles and drops the cookies.

“Michael?” Michael’s mom croons in a sleep riddled voice. Gavin picks up the pack of cookies and they dash into Michael’s room closing the door behind them.

“Quick, quick! Get in your sleeping bag!” Michael says. The two boys hurriedly tuck themselves in and pretend to be asleep.

The door creaks open and Michael’s mother stands with her hands on her hips.

“What’s all the noise?” She asks.

“I got up to use the bathroom. I tripped on the way in.” Michael says trying to sound just as tired as she was. She stands in the doorway and examines the room. “You boys clean up in the morning, ok?” She asks. Michael answers her and she leaves. Once the boys hear her door close they sit back up and look at each other before exchanging a fist bump. Michael sits next to Gavin. Gavin opens the cookies and takes the whipped cream from Michael, applying a generous amount to his cookie before shoving it in his mouth, getting some whipped cream on his nose without noticing.

“You’ve got something on your nose.” Michael says through a mouth full of cookie. Gavin reaches up to brush it off, only spreading it to his cheek. Michael rolls his eyes.

“Really?” Michael raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Gavin laughs. Michael leans over, trailing his tongue along Gavin’s cheek slowly. Gavin’s face heats up. “Michael!” He exclaims surprised, using his shirt to wipe his face.

“Hm?” Michael asks as he focuses on making a cookie-sandwich.

“That was almost a kiss.” Gavin looks down. Michael drops his cookie master piece into his mouth. He chews thoughtfully. Gavin reaches for the carton of chocolate milk and takes a long swig, when he’s finished he hands it to Michael who takes a sip then laughs, covering his mouth to keep the milk in. “What?” Gavin asks.

“That was an indirect kiss.” Michael answers after he smiles.

“Yeah it bloody was, wasn’t it?” The boys laugh.

“Well, fuck.” Michael takes another drink.

“Would that be weird?” Gavin’s green eyes look at Michael’s lips for a while. Michael can feel his freckled cheeks grow red.

“What? If we kissed?” He looks away from Gavin.

“Yeah.” Gavin answers kind of quietly.

“Well, it’d be pretty fucking weird. But…no. Yeah, it’d be weird.” Michael determined, even though he’s not certain about his answer. He finally turns back to Gavin who’s already looking at him.

“Have you ever even been kissed before?” Gavin asks him.

“Yeah I kissed this one girl at school before.” Michael shrugs.

“Who?” Gavin leans his back against Michael’s bed.

“Lindsay.” Michael tilts his head as he looks at Gavin.

“When?”

“School dance. The “Snow and Ice” themed one. I thought I told you that.”

“Probably did.” Gavin brings his knees to his chest.

“Have you been kissed?” Michael asks.

“Yeah.” Gavin says, a smirk spreads across Michael’s face.

“Fucking liar.” Michael points and laughs at Gavin. Gavin frowns and smacks the pointing finger away.

“I have!” Gavin folds his ams.

“By a girl?” Michael raises an eyebrow. Gavin’s face stops frowning and he looks serious.

“No.” Gavin says, Michaels jaw hangs open.

“You kissed a dude? And you didn’t tell me?”

“I was kind of embarrassed.” Gavin admits, running his fingers through his sandy brown hair.

“Why?”

“Because it was a guy.” Gavin shrugs. Michael brings his knees to his chest as well.

“Are you gay now?” Michael rests his chin on his knees.

“I don’t think so.” Gavin is honest in his answer.

“Do you still like boobs?”

“Love em.” The boys laugh. Michael chews on his bottom lip thinking of another question to ask Gavin. 

“What did it feel like?” Michael turns his face to look at Gavin, Gavin is looking down at his hands but picks his head up to look Michael in the face.

“You really wanna know?” Gavin’s eyebrow goes up.

“Yeah.” Michael waits for Gavin to say something. Gavin crawls forward towards Michael on his hands and knees. Soon, their faces are inches apart. Michael’s heart feels like it’s stopped beating all together.

“Gav…” Michael says once Gavin has tilted his head and is even closer to Michael now. Gavin’s warm breath hits Michael’s cheek as he exhales before finally touching his lips to Michael’s. Before the redhead has even gotten his senses together to feel the contact, Gavin moves away sitting on his bottom again apart from Michael. Michael’s jaw is hanging open again. His thoughts are spiraling in his head. Gavin is first to break the silence.

“Well?” Gavin’s shoulders go up then shrug back down. Michael sputters a few syllables but no words form.

“What just-” Michael finally begins but Gavin cuts him off.

“How was it?” Gavin asks, blushing as he bites his lip in anticipation.

“I…?” Michael thinks. “I didn’t feel anything.” He says. Gavin bursts out laughing.

“I wasn’t expecting you to feel the spark and fall madly in love. I was just asking if it felt nice.” Gavin’s head tilts back in full hearted laughter. Michael’s face forms a frown.

“I fucking knew what you meant, asshole! I mean I didn’t even fucking feel the kiss! It was like two seconds. I grasped nothing from the experience!” Michael spews angrily at Gavin. Gavin raises his hands out in front of himself, shielding as if it would keep Michael’s yells from reaching him.

“Ok, ok, geez. Bloody hell.” Gavin lowers his hands. “Want to go again?”

“What?” Michael asks, the question catches him off guard.

“Do you want to kiss, again? ¿Otra vez?” Gavin says again in Spanish for some added emphasis.

“No gracias, Señor.” Michael answers dryly.

“Ok.” Gavin shrugs and reaches for his Xbox controller, turning the system on. He reaches over and hands Michael his controller. Michael takes it, though he doesn’t really want to play. Gavin would cheer every time he eliminated Michael in the rounds. Michael would usually get angry and send swears Gavin’s way, but he was quiet this time. However he was watching every one of Gavin’s moves. When Gavin’s lips would curve into a smile, or when Gavin would bite his lip in thought. He especially paid attention to the moments where Gavin’s tongue would move over his lips to wet them. Thankfully, Gavin didn’t seem to notice him staring.

“Michael, you pleb.” Gavin tossed his controller to the floor. The redhead finally came out of his focus on Gavin’s lips.

“What?” He asks.

“You weren’t even moving that time. At all. I mean did you bloody want to die? Did you decide that you suck so much so it wasn’t worth it? Or maybe your character has so much shame that he didn’t want to go on any longer and stopped listening to what you were controlling him to do and he just stood there for me to murder him…” Gavin laughed as he commented on Michael’s horrible game play.

“Huh.” Michael shrugs.

“You’re unusually bad at this game tonight. What’s up? You tired?” Gavin’s green eyes connect with Michael’s soft brown ones.

“I mean no. I’m…well a little tired.” Michael admits. “But it’s just, you’ve got me thinking.”

“About?”

“Well what it feels like to kiss another guy.” Michael blushes. Gavin smiles.

“I asked if you wanted to go again, to really get a feel of…ya know. What it feels like.”

“I do.” Michael nods.

“Well, ok.” Gavin says. Michael tries to mentally prepare himself this time. Michael closed his eyes and waited to feel Gavin’s lips on his, or Gavin’s breath at his cheek. But he felt nothing.

“Gavin, what are you…” Michael said opening his eyes only to see the top of Gavin’s head. Gavin’s face was nearing Michael’s neck. Michael felt a soft warm kiss being planted on his collar bone. Michael jumped a little. Gavin’s tongue moved along his goose-bumped flesh. Gavin’s lips kissed each section of Michael’s neck. Michael stifled a moan. Soon, Gavin’s lips kissed Michael’s cheek, closer and closer to his lips. The corners of their mouths touched, chills ran through Michael’s core.

“Ready this time?” Gavin whispers. Michael’s legs shook a bit. He nodded, unable to wait any longer, he took Gavin’s face in his hands, guiding Gavin’s lips to his. The kiss was crooked, their noses bumped and Michael breathing was ragged. Gavin smiled into the kiss, laughing as bit as he separated them. This time, when Gavin leaned in to kiss Michael, their lips met perfectly and Gavin pulled Michael closer. Michael could feel the warmth of Gavin’s body against his. Gavin’s lips were soft and wet, in a perfect way. Gavin’s lips weren’t hungry or forceful. Their lips moved together in rythmic kisses. Michael’s heart didn’t know rather to sink or fly from his chest. As the thoughts flew through his head, he knew that this was probably going to be one of the most perfect moments in his life. Not because the kiss was amazing, it was. However, because he was kissing Gavin. It felt so right, nothing felt forced or scary. He felt his eyes burn as tears found their way to his closed eyes. Michael felt like he was going to cry because he didn’t want to forget a single detail on this moment. What Gavin felt like, smelled like, tasted like. Soon the sudden wave of emotions subsided as he felt Gavin’s tongue press against his bottom lip. He pulled back from Gavin.

“S-sorry.” Gavin said.

“No, don’t be. I…I just never kissed with my tongue before.” Michael hated himself over and over again for ruining his “most perfect moment ever”.

“Just…I don’t know. Just do what your body wants you to do.” Gavin says as he connects with Michael again, his lips part as they meet Michael’s, his tongue running over his lips again. Michael parted his lips, following Gavin’s lead. He soon felt Gavin’s tongue against his own. Michael froze for a moment. He took in the feelings Gavin was giving him. The tingling in his lips and the sparks the ran along his tongue as Gavin caressed Michael’s with his own. Michael could taste the sweet on Gavin’s lips. Gavin’s tongue began to retreat, Michael pushes his tongue forward, moving the tip of it against Gavin’s. Gavin put the kiss into full gear. The Brit straddled Michael’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck. Michael’s hands moved away from Gavin’s face to Gavin’s lower back. Gavin moaned as he exhaled. Michael felt Gavin’s fingers work their way up to his hair. Michael felt himself begin to smile. Gavin pulled back, breathing hard and presses his forehead to Michael’s. Gavin’s green eyes flicker up into Michael’s. Michael’s heart dances in his chest.

“So…” Gavin says. “How was that?”

“Gavin…I want to kiss you like that for the rest of my life.” Michael can’t help but be completely honest with Gavin at this point.

“We’re in high school, Michael. We have a long time. Are you sure you can put up with me that long?” Gavin teases and moves away from Michael, not taking him seriously.

“I’ll make a way if I have to.” Michael shoves Gavin harder than he thought and Gavin lands on his side looking up at Michael with intense green eyes, like emeralds in the light.


End file.
